


【良堂/九辫】 闺中秘闻 (D/s PWP)

by before_you



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 九辫, 德云社, 良堂 - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/before_you/pseuds/before_you
Summary: 7.3k, 支配服从警告，车速挺快。这次描写很直白，雷者下车。勿上升真人，仅供娱乐。======





	【良堂/九辫】 闺中秘闻 (D/s PWP)

**Author's Note:**

> 阅读前警告：
> 
> 这篇是新的脑洞，跟前面几篇没关系了。  
> 严厉Dom!良x乖巧Sub!堂+ 兄弟良馕 +  
> 宠妻Dom!九x傲娇Sub!辫+ 闺蜜辫堂 +  
> OOC警告，有深度服从情节。两对反差大。
> 
> 剧情是喝药以后辫堂互玩和耐不住的求做，  
> 热度高就掉落续集和前篇。有一点点剧情。
> 
> 闺蜜系列第四篇，主良堂，没能捎带贤梅的一天。  
> 之后几篇应该要么还是字母文，要么是小妈文学。

杨九郎扣上了他纯黑色西装外套的最后一颗扣子，整了整衣领，拿起挂在巨大穿衣镜一角的皮质牵引带，绕了几圈握在手中，轻轻收紧了一下带子。牵引带的另一头连着一个项圈，把张云雷拴在穿衣镜旁的单人沙发上。

为了不勒疼爱人，他特意选了皮革做的宽款，确保即使不小心拉扯到，也不至于让人难受。可刚刚从小憩中醒过来的人还有点儿迷迷瞪瞪的，眨了眨眼睛带着疑问。

杨九郎看了他一眼，又紧了紧手中的牵引带。

张云雷突然会意一般，从蜷缩着睡觉的沙发上下了来，走到杨九郎跟前转过身去。不同于杨九郎正儿八经的三件套西装，他只穿了一件遮到大腿根部的衬衫，赤裸着脚。衬衫最上面的两颗扣子被解开来，扯得松松垮垮的，露着明晃晃一大片白皙的皮肤。

衬衫的袖子也长了一大截。杨九郎把那袖口捋了上去，抓住张云雷的手，拿起一根细细的红绳把两只手腕绑了起来，才把袖口放下，让红绳只露出一点儿来。

推开VIP室的大门，张云雷跟在杨九郎身后一步远的地方。牵引带被杨九郎攥在手里，他只需要看着他的步子，保持着距离跟上就可以了。

张云雷是这整个俱乐部里过得最好的一个Sub，因为他拥有整个俱乐部里最温柔的Dom。

杨九郎打他出事以后，格外顾忌着他的身体，不愿意让他再受伤，甚至曾经想放弃这种两个人乐在其中的性癖。虽然被张云雷拦了下来，可他的温柔只增不减。所以自张云雷修养好再次出现在俱乐部里之后，他成为了唯一一个不需要下跪，而且拥有诸多特权的Sub。

想到这里，张小狐狸笑得眯了眯眼。

他们要去的地方并不多远，过个走廊就到了。

杨九郎推开厚重的实木门，调教室里灯光昏暗，只隐隐约约地看见远处坐在正中的一个人影。

今天是周九良和孟鹤堂在一起七周年的纪念日。他特意叫来与自己有同样爱好的夫夫，为的就是给爱人留下一个难忘的场景。

室内被清的很干净，只有并排放在屋子中央的两张王座，还空着的王座右手边摆着一张不太大的无背沙发，上面铺满了毛茸茸的软垫，左手边则是那个放着不知道多少各式各样的道具的实木柜子。调教室里铺着软软的地毯，光脚踩上去只觉得像走在沙子上一样。

杨九郎松了牵引带，走了过去，坐到了那张空着的王座上。周九良偏头看了一眼，示意张云雷坐到那张小沙发上去。

“九良，孟哥呢？”

周九良在做主的时候跟平时台上那位小先生气势截然不同，杨九郎知道背地里俱乐部与他打过照面的Sub都喊他是个性冷淡的魔鬼。他和张云雷在一起时间短些，刚入行的时候，技术还是周九良领进门的。他也因此有幸见过这个小先生的另一面，观赏过私下里他和他的Sub兼爱人的调教场景。

的确，说是性冷淡的魔鬼也不为过了。

孟鹤堂是俱乐部里规矩最好的Sub，因为他拥有整个俱乐部里最严格的Dom。

孟鹤堂天生长得一副让人疼惜的脸，又是个容易哭的主儿，一哭起来就算是再铁面无私的人都要怜他三分，由着他惹祸，轻轻惩罚一下就算完事了。

可偏偏周九良不吃这套，他的规矩立得比谁都牢。

杨九郎见到的那一次，他们还在一起没多久。听说是因为孟鹤堂破了喝酒不过五杯的规矩，不知道为什么喝了个大醉回了家。

周九良那晚也不见动怒似的，悉心把人照料好了，醒酒汤热水澡一个不少。却愣是在第二天早上醒来以后以后，用另外一种方式给人灌了一整瓶红酒，绑好了塞起来蒙上眼睛，在调教室里跪了两个小时——多一杯十分钟，这是他们当初定下的规矩。

而周九良就坐在那里看了两个小时，任孟鹤堂怎么求怎么哭，他都不曾动摇一下。他像掐着表一样，一秒钟也没让人多挨，到了时间就把人拎起来释放，然后抱在怀里慢慢安慰。

若不是杨九郎知道周九良的眼神一刻也没从他爱人身上下来过，他也真要觉得这个人怕不是个冷血动物。

效果具体怎么样他也不清楚，他只知道从那以后即使是师父办的家宴，孟鹤堂找尽各种理由，也从来没喝的多于五杯。

周九良从王座上站了起来，走向角落里一块黑布盖着的大物件，把黑布扯下，露出里面的笼子和坐在里面的人。

孟鹤堂和张云雷穿着同款的XXL衬衫，戴着一个皮质的宽项圈。唯一不同的是他衔着自己牵引带的另一头，眼睛被一块黑丝绸蒙了起来。

周九良弯下身，把牵引带拿了过来，在手中绕了几圈缠好，紧了紧。因为周九良的要求，他的项圈一向比平常Sub扣得紧一点儿，此刻被拉扯了一下，更加增添了几分束缚感。

“嗯，没有牙印。”

孟美人的嘴角弯了弯，似乎隔着黑丝绸都能看见他眼角的笑意。

周九良打开笼子的大门，用牵引带引导着方向，领着人一点儿一点儿爬出来。这种盲爬他们已经做过无数次，配合的比寻常睁眼看路的主奴还要默契几分。等到了座位旁边，周九良刚停住脚步，孟鹤堂就同时停了下来，等他坐好以后跪在了他的脚边，手在背后交叉握好，把下巴放在了周九良的大腿上。

杨九郎叹息一声。

深度服从。

这是再给他八百年他也没办法让张云雷达到的状态。而他知道人家同为头九的周九良，现在只消打个响指，就能把自个儿的Sub送到那种境界。

完全的信任，毫无保留地交出了自己，全身心只关注着主人的一举一动。试问这样的Sub，哪个Dom不想要呢？

好奇心旺盛的九萌萌也曾经在他的实习期，在周九良去拿道具而只剩下他和孟鹤堂两个人的屋子里，学着周九良的样子打响指，却换来一个“你在干什么”的疑问眼神。那时候他才知道，跟什么安全环境什么长久习惯都没有关系，差的只是那个人而已。

他转过头看了一眼自己的Sub，不安分的小狐狸正晃着腿玩，心不在焉。

没办法，自己宠出来的，还能离咋地？

周九良从王座旁边的矮桌上拿过两把扇子，铺在大腿上。

“糖糖，选一把，上面写了今天的礼物是什么。”

其实杨九郎第一次听见周九良在调教的时候管孟鹤堂这么叫的时候，他差点儿吓得从椅子上掉下去。后来周九良才告诉他，他需要选一种平时基本不会在外人面前用到的称呼，不然有的时候会形成条件反射。而他们平时台上的称呼太多，哪个都不行。

——这很可能是为什么张云雷现在很不喜欢除了杨九郎以外的别人管他叫磊磊。

孟鹤堂用嘴唇碰了碰两把扇子，合起来的时候做工和外形都是一样的。他犹豫了一下，衔起了左边那把的扇骨，放在周九良点了点他下巴的手上。

周九良把扇子展开，上面写着三个楷体的字。

“情丝绕。”

这是一种鸡尾酒，有催情的效果。药效来的不猛烈，而是一点儿一点儿的把人的欲望激发出来，往往能磨得人撑不住了求饶。

张云雷听见了，突然眸子一亮，盯着杨九郎不放。

“你…你也想喝？”

尾巴都快藏不住的小狐狸点点头，笑得眼睛眯成一条线。

“我想陪小哥哥玩。”

杨九郎顿了一下，看了看周九良。他纵着爱人，倒是无所谓，就是不知道对方愿不愿意。周九良回看了他一眼，突然露出一个台上一语致死得逞的那种笑容，点了点头。

“行，我跟侍者说要两杯。到时候你听着我的就行了。”

得，这位是又要有什么鬼点子折磨人了。杨九郎看了看还不知道自己要被折腾的晃悠腿小狐狸，笑着点点头。

“没问题。”

从始至终，孟鹤堂都没有对他们的对话展现过一点儿兴趣。他挑完了扇子，就安安静静地趴在主人腿上，享受着周九良时不时落在他脊背的抚摸。

周九良把视线转回自己Sub的身上，解掉了蒙住他眼睛的黑丝绸。

“不许睁开眼睛。”周九良把黑丝绸放到一边，打开了矮桌的第一个抽屉，“刚才杨九郎说，他们家那位想陪你一起玩。”

他拿过一条长长的红绳，比划了一下长短：“来，我给你打扮打扮。”

周九良的绳艺很好。在他们磨合的过程中，他无意间发现了孟鹤堂似乎格外喜欢束缚类的游戏，于是他练出了一手好绳艺。

他嫌弃龟甲的绳索太多显得乱，便绑了个菱缚，又拿了一条红绳把人的手腕束好。孟鹤堂闭着眼睛，长长的睫毛随着动作一颤一颤的。他那身过大的白衬衫被压在整齐的红绳下面，显得别有一番美感。

调教室的门被打开，一位侍者端了两杯粉色的鸡尾酒上来。一杯放在高脚杯里，另一杯用一个宽口浅底的酒杯盛着。

杨九郎犹豫了一下，拿了正常的那一杯。侍者递给他一根吸管，他把包装拆开，把长长的吸管挽了个爱心插到饮料里，送到张云雷唇边。

周九良接过那杯宽口浅底的情丝绕，放在孟鹤堂唇边。杨九郎正想提醒他可以要根吸管，却看见人探出一点舌尖，慢慢地舔舐着酒液。

这个药的效果慢，喝得越慢反而更容易上头。

周九良看着杨九郎几乎可以称得上是惊讶的表情，有些好笑地解释道：“要没人的时候，他喝东西都必须先舔掉小半杯，才可以正常喝。不然像之前有一次下场口渴，喝冰水喝的太快，胃疼了好几天。”

杨九郎受教一般的点了点头，转过去看自家Sub，却发现小狐狸刚刚把最后一口酒液吸上来，喉结一上一下，咽了下去。

宠妻型Dom顿时觉得有点儿心累。

杨九郎叹了口气，伸手把张云雷的绳子解了，顺手帮他揉了揉手腕。小祖宗喝得快，也没见着有什么动情的征兆。他扒着杨九郎王座的扶手，下巴搭在上边，有一下没一下的玩着自个儿的衬衫袖口。

和囫囵把酒混着药三两口吞下去的闺蜜不同，孟鹤堂喝得极慢。好半天，才看见那一小杯酒下去了一层。周九良晃了晃杯子，往还剩一半的酒液里插了根吸管，捏着吸管的一头送到人唇边。

“好了，喝吧。”

杨九郎看这那边儿好容易把一杯酒喝完了，心里暗自为私下喝个东西都要受罪的师哥捏了把汗。他转过头想摸摸家养小狐狸的脑袋，却看见人的脸像发烧了一样红，就连平时一直冰凉的指尖都有些发热。

“唔难受…帮帮我……”

张云雷用下巴蹭了蹭杨九郎伸过来的手，抬眼望着他。

“九郎，让他去前面的地毯上呆着。”还没等杨九郎说话，周九良就截了话茬，“这房间铺得厚，没事。”

杨九郎会意，这该是他又有什么坏点子想使了。虽然他一向惯着自己的小祖宗，但偶尔玩些刺激的他也是绝对不会介意的。张云雷撇了撇嘴，看见自家Dom没有拒绝的意思，只好走到王座前铺的柔软地毯上，抱着腿坐下。

周九良伸手抹掉孟鹤堂眼角挂着的一滴水珠——他被早就发作的药力逼得难耐，若是格外安静还能听见他细碎的呻吟——然后扶着他的肩膀让他站起来，把人领到张云雷身边，让他也坐了下去。

孟鹤堂的身子格外柔软，周九良帮他调整了一下跪坐好，然后自己走回王座上。

“好了，睁开眼睛吧。”

室内的光线昏暗，他眨了两下眼睛就适应了环境，眼角红红的，像是刚哭过一样。

张云雷的耐力没那么好，早就被撩得忍不住。看见旁边孟鹤堂好容易过来了，还没等周九良松手就蹭了上去，抱着小哥哥不肯松手。

孟鹤堂看了抱着自己不撒手的人一眼，又看看周九良，好似有些疑问。

“……主人？”

他的声音有些哑，也不知是因为太久没开口，还是因为几乎快压抑不住的药效。

“玩吧。”

周九良点了点头，然后不再看他，反而在杨九郎震惊的注视下从矮桌的另一个抽屉里拿出来两份稿子两支笔。

“九郎哥，前几天师父让我使一个新活儿，你看这样行不行？”

孟鹤堂得了首肯，转过去偏着头蹭了蹭埋在自己颈窝不撒手的人。

“小妖精起来，听我的，会舒服的，好吗？”

张云雷不情不愿地把头抬起来，呼吸声清晰可见的沉重。

“怎么弄呀……”

孟鹤堂歪过头，在张云雷唇边亲了一下，眨了眨眼：“靠过来一点。”

于是张云雷从孟鹤堂身边蹭到他面前，手却还是不愿意离开，搭在他肩膀上。

“小妖精别乱动。”孟鹤堂歪歪头，示意人再靠近一点，然后微微弯腰，轻轻咬住了小狐狸白皙的喉结。张云雷愣了一瞬间，就被痒痒的舔舐刺激地闷哼出声来。

“唔乖，摸摸我。”

孟鹤堂含着张云雷的喉结，吐出的字含糊不清。他喝那杯酒就用了许久，药效早就发挥的七七八八。平日里他兴许还会羞耻一会，此刻倒也不再顾及那么多了。对面手脚自由的人在耐不住的间隙可以时不时给自己抚慰，可他只能依靠着他人赐予的触碰得到快感。

他知道周九良最喜欢玩这套，也不知道他跟哪儿学来的一肚子坏水儿，最乐意看见他想要又不能自己满足的样子，每次都把他撩得动情再紧紧绑起来，不让他碰自己。

张云雷的手指修长，顺着肩膀一点点划过孟鹤堂的身体，每每碰到绳子都会引来一阵颤抖。周九良在束缚的方面从来不像杨九郎似的心软，红绳压得紧紧的，不用想都知道下面肯定勒出了印子。

张云雷的腿脚刚好，前些日子能做些大幅度的动作了，可架不住杨九郎心疼他，倒也是从没真的跪过。眼下因为药的关系动了情想要更多，衬衫都因为一些汗水而粘在了身上，干脆跪了起来贴得更近了些。

他本身就长得高，一靠近，跪坐着的孟鹤堂只碰得到他的胸口。孟鹤堂吻了吻他小妖精的脖子，然后低下头隔着略微粗糙的衬衫布料，衔住人的乳尖轻咬。

这种程度的抚慰更像是调情，根本浇灭不了一点儿燃烧着的欲望。

孟鹤堂倚着张云雷的肩膀，望向正在用冷淡嗓音讲解着包袱的周九良。他的Dom在和杨九郎讨论着那场新活儿该怎么捧，似乎他们的逗哏们正跪在脚下互相抚慰一事儿并没有产生一丝波澜。

不过孟鹤堂知道，周九良一直在看着他。

就像曾经的千千万万次一样，在调教之间，他严厉却令人安心的Dom永远不会让自己离开他的视线。

张云雷的手正在他臀间揉捏。他跨过闺蜜的肩膀，看向周九良，带着压抑不住的喘息。

“呜主人…帮帮我……求您……”

周九良看了一眼旁边坐立不安的杨九郎，后者显然早就按耐不住了，只是为了吃到一个深陷情欲的辫儿，生生原地忍着。他估摸着时间也不短了，便放下了纸笔，转过头看了看杨九郎。

“我觉着差不多了。”

杨九郎会意，三两步并作一步，走到自己还玩得嗨的Sub身边，把人捞进怀里带回王座上坐好。张云雷一闻见熟悉的气息就软了腿，躺在爱人的身上哼哼唧唧的，手上不安分地去解杨九郎的西装外套。

周九良还稳稳当当地坐在王座上，居高临下地俯视着自己软得几乎要跪不住的Sub。

孟鹤堂全身都烫得厉害，身上的绳子存在感一刻比一刻强大。他的本能想让他挣开，奈何那点儿在药效下愈显微弱的反抗几乎没有任何成效。帮他纾解情欲的人被正牌抓了去，只剩他一个人在原地徒劳。

“糖糖过来。”

其实他离周九良并不远，平常走路两步的距离。可是此时王座却好像变成了真的童话故事里面，高高在上的国王座椅一样，怎么都触碰不到。他动了两次，却根本连腿都直不起来。

“主人…我过不去……”

周九良叹息一声。其实旁人说他魔鬼，可是每次折腾孟鹤堂的时候他并非坐怀不乱。他只是深谙一个道理：能忍耐的孩子有糖吃。

“我抱你过来你是要挨打的。”

孟鹤堂的眼圈因为愈发猛烈的药效而更红了。他又试了试，最终抿抿唇点了头。

周九良踏下王座，把人打横抱起，带回了属于他的位置。

孟鹤堂跨坐在他的Dom身上，靠着他的肩膀喘息。周九良吻了吻他的唇角，然后伸手到后面找到了那个手腕上的绳扣，三两下解开，顺带脱掉了他身上的菱缚，帮他揉了揉勒出几条浅浅红印子的手腕。

“手在背后握好，不许碰自己。”

孟鹤堂刚刚动了一下的手又重新在背后交叉握好。

这次的药真是劲儿大了，周九良无声地叹了口气，下次要减点儿量。平日里孟鹤堂的定力被他训练得极好，数第二没人称第一那种，可这次竟然也忍不住想抚慰自己。

他让人换了个姿势，趴在自己的大腿上。背着手不舒服，周九良顺手拿起旁边儿短一截的红丝带，让人把手搭在王座扶手上，轻轻系了个结。

这种束缚是孟鹤堂最讨厌的一种。一挣就开，却偏偏不能挣开。

他的大号衬衫因为绳子的原因被弄得皱巴巴的，周九良把遮住臀部的那一块布料掀到了孟鹤堂的腰上，露出一个挺翘的臀部，和几条隐隐约约在衬衫下面藏着的红色绳印。

第一个拍打落下来的时候，孟鹤堂忍不住地缩了缩。不是因为疼，而是因为这样的拍打比起惩罚更像是催情，不疼，反而让他的欲望烧得更猛烈。

周九良完成了二十下拍打，原来白皙的臀部变成了淡淡的粉红色。他把那个简单到恍如无物的绳扣解开，把因为疼痛和情欲而几乎变成一滩水的爱人拢到怀里。

“糖糖，我要使用你了，准备好了吗？”

这话他们每次做爱前，周九良都要说，孟鹤堂听了不知道多少次，可每一次都让他依旧无比羞耻。他吸了口气，点了点头，帮周九良把他的皮带解开，拉下裤子的拉链。

他知道，他忍了多久，他的Dom就忍了多久。

在椅子上能玩的花式不多，杨九郎怕爱人累着，就干脆把他抱到地上，用两个软垫垫着腰满足他。周九良则更享受主动的爱人，让孟鹤堂跨坐在自己身上，手交叉握在背后，全凭着腿和腰的力量自给自足。

他的衬衫最上面的三四颗扣子都被解了开来，大大地敞着。白皙的皮肤上散落着一些绳印，往上看去，一个镶着L&T字母的项圈紧紧扣在脖子上，有一种好似禁欲的独特美感。

平时台上话不多的周九良在情事中就像换了个人，有时候能直把孟鹤堂说得脸像烧一样。

“糖糖这儿真美，有时间了真要给你穿个环。穿着大褂儿在台上，你说会不会有眼尖的姑娘看出来呢？”

他咬了咬孟鹤堂的乳尖，坏心眼地舔了舔。他的爱人本身就格外敏感，遑论是这种隐秘的部位，换来的只能是连声的喘息。

孟鹤堂陷在起起伏伏的情潮中，根本听不清楚周九良说了什么，只是胡乱地点头答应着。

“好，下次试试。”

事后的两个Sub都软得坐都坐不住，孟鹤堂粘在周九良身上，像要睡着了一样，张云雷躺在杨九郎的怀里撒着泼都不愿意动。

这个调教室比一般的大一些，里头带了两个套间，两张King Size的大床专门用来让人玩累了休息。他们今天的场景时间不短，杨九郎估摸着这会儿也快凌晨一点了，也该上床睡觉了。

“角儿，走两步呗。咱上床睡行吗？”

他和张云雷在D/s中的关系更像是一种情趣，兴致到了就玩，下去了就停。而每次他们当中的任何一个人想离开场景的时候，就会用平时他叫得最多的方式喊对方。

张云雷搂着杨九郎脖子，有一搭没一搭的晃着头，就是不起来。杨九郎叹了口气，使了个劲把人打横抱起来，进了左边的卧室里。

周九良抬了抬大腿，把孟鹤堂从迷糊之间弄得清醒过来，歪着头看他。

“糖糖起来，”周九良好笑的把牵引带从一边的矮桌上拿起来，抻了抻，“不然今晚回地上睡。”

孟鹤堂撇撇嘴，不情不愿的从周九良身上下来，跪在他脚边。周九良弯下腰把牵引带扣回孟鹤堂戴着的那个项圈上，调整了一下松紧，低头吻了吻他的眼睛。

他们的关系比起另外一对要正式了许多。曾经他们也试过只把这个当作闺中情趣，可是两个人都明显的不够满足，后来反倒是孟鹤堂先提出来把他们的这层关系延伸到床外。

他唯一没想到的是，周九良是一个格外苛刻的Dom。

他曾经在睡过头的清晨被早早起来的周九良打了一顿，那一天他都没能坐下去，晚上的节目也被改成了学哑语，也曾经在喝醉酒的次日带着一肚子酒液跪了两个小时，最后周九良允许他释放的时候他的眼泪像泄了的洪水。

他曾经在刚刚做完还在贤者模式的时候被重新铐着放置，也曾经在误食了被下了药的酒之后被绑起来晾着。

他也曾离开过，而平时惩罚他时从不讲一点条件的周九良只犹豫了一下就点了头。他搬出了两个人共同的房子，和周九良只在工作时见面，可他偏偏一天比一天更想念那些严苛的规矩，和那些惩罚之后落在他眼睛上的吻。

他认为自己付出了许多代价，而他很久以后才知道，周九良付出的从不比他少。

他睡过头的清晨本应该去医院复查之前的流感，结果后来是周九良跑去医院帮他拿了最后一疗程的药；他喝醉酒的那次在回家的路上差点被一辆飞驰过去的电动车撞倒，也是周九良把他拽开，回去给他炖醒酒汤泡热水澡。

他每次事后都会有比常人更严重的贤者时间，甚至严重到躲进衣柜里不出来，内心指责自己把一个纯良的小孩带上了一条异常艰难的路。

是周九良钻进衣柜里搂着他，一句一句的把他哄到平静，然后把他铐在床上，一遍一遍地告诉他“看，是我先对您想法不纯，跟您没有关系”。

而他在夜店和七队蹦迪时误喝过被下了药的酒，差一点儿被别人占了便宜去。

也是周九良把那个男人拦了下来，然后把他绑起来让他忍着情热，跪在他身边告诉他“我好害怕，哪怕去晚了一步。所以我不在的时候，您也要有抵抗这种下三滥招数的能力。”

所以他最终褪下了心底里最后一层防护，把全身心的信任都交付于他的爱人。

而在周九良把他的牵引带扣在床头的栏杆上系好，又给他小心盖好被子，在他的额头落下一个晚安吻的时候，他知道——

这个人值得。

**Author's Note:**

> 忍住在十五分钟内不动的小朋友可以有两颗棉~花~糖~吃哟。周宝宝，定力好~
> 
> 写完我觉着良堂蛮适合hardcore字母，九辫更偏向于闺/中/情/趣那种，可能之后如果有续集会按照那个方向发展。
> 
> 放在最后解释了一下周宝宝为什么是个严厉的D。因为他们都需要这个，糖糖甚至比周宝宝更需要。
> 
> 大家记得在加粗的字里找链接啊喂！


End file.
